Despite advancements in audio and video signal compression technology, Internet based distribution of high quality and high definition content is still not practical. Attempts to resolve this dilemma have largely focused on attempts to come up with higher efficiency in compression than today's most advanced compression technology such as AVC or VC1. However, availability of improved compression that can fully solve this problem is not expected within the foreseeable future. Moreover, solutions such as providing a thick dedicated data pipe having very wide bandwidth to each home is too costly to be practical in most instances. Since compression technology alone doesn't provide stable and affordable HD audio video (A/V) distribution over the Internet, true on-demand high definition and high quality A/V over the Internet is currently not available.